Dated
by Trips to Neverland
Summary: "and when I left…I swear the cracks in her heart were visible through her eyes. But I guess sometimes, you have to hurt someone to help them."


She's been in love with him for so long that she can't even remember when it started, and he's been in love with her for a very long time but was clueless until a year ago when he finally realized those feelings were love.

As for people around them, they knew better. Rumors have it all around their high school that those two were dating, guys who have a crush on kazuha would always be scared off by Heiji. Heiji's mom knows that they are deeply in love, so did their neighbors and everyone that works at the police department of Osaka.

After all these years, he gathered enough courage -and a better plan than confessing in front of the Big Ben- to finally confess.

"Kazuha…I love you" he said softly, as his cheeks took a crimson color.

She looked at him startled, she never expected that although it was just a perfect moment. Sun had just vanished down the horizon, the sky still bluish yet dark enough for stars to glimmer, and water, only water beneath the boat they were riding in Venice, Italy. And don't even get me started on how they got there. The story involves a cat, a girl that has a crush on Heiji and a murder case, that's all you need to know for now.

"I love you too" she blurted out, she didn't need to think of saying that, the answer has been on the tip of her tongue for years now waiting to come out, and it finally did.

Ever since they started dating, everyone at school thought… I mean gossiped.

"See, I told you he liked her!"

"Oh! you mean they weren't dating before?"

" How lucky she is to be dating her best friend!"

" aren't they just perfect for each other!"

But what they didn't know is that their relationship kept going downhill ever since they started the dating thing.

Now it's obvious that the only method of communication that actually strangely works between these two is fighting. That's how it's been since they were little kids in diapers.

But when it comes to dating, things change. Kazuha can get very jealous, and now that they are dating it's legitimate for her to show her jealousy and anger when she sees Heiji with another girl. On the other hand, the great detective of the West who also happened to be a kendo captain at his high school, not to mention his good looks was very popular with girls, it's not like He chases them or has any intention for any relationship. But it just happens. Kazuha sees him with a girl, she gets mad and she starts nagging him about it with her lectures every minute of every hour of every day for at least one week.

They argue and argue, they ahou each other, they get really angry then tempers cool after a while.

Things have been like that since forever but now that they are dating with the excessive jealousy and lack of trust, Heiji hated Kazuha's nagging that became a routine, it's not even his fault, it's not like he is the one starting conversations, yet he gets lectured for it every day.

Besides she is becoming overly sensitive towards every word he says, like when he teases her about her weight. that used to be cool when they were friends, but now that he is her boyfriend she can't let him call her fat, she'd stop talking to him whenever he does and spends that time working out hoping to lose the couple of pounds she had gained.

Then again Heiji unlike Kazuha who turned out to be overly sensitive, he turned out to be… kind of a strong word but turned out to be evil. Sometimes he teases her on purpose so that she can stop talking to him and get her off his back for a day or two, sometimes he extends conversations with girls on purpose to make her get even angrier, then when it's time for the lecture, just say something about her weight, she'll storm out and leave him in peace.

What an irony. He loved her so much he could have sworn he'd die for her but wasn't enjoying being in a relationship with her by any means. What he hated the most was his behavior towards her, but that ahou wouldn't change it anyway.

Maybe it was the fear of commitment that most of the guys share, he was committed but that might have made him feel less in control of his life. Or maybe it's Kazuha's change and oversensitivity which made her no longer the confident strong girl he loved, that would punch him hard when he says something about her weight. All of this was processed in his subconscious but consciously he hated himself for doing this to her, god he loves her, yet he just keeps on doing it.

Whatever the reason was, it was leading to the same result.

* * *

"Alright, sit down," he said calmly. Heiji's parents left for some party they were invited to and so Heiji had the entire house to himself.

It was 8 pm on a January night, time always feels late in winter. He called her claiming he had something important to tell her, and she struggled through the rain to come to his house where they can get all the privacy they want.

"Why did you call me at such time? I swear to god Heiji if this isn't something important…" Kazuha warned off as she sat on the couch.

Seeing her eyes made him regret calling her instantly, that ahou what was he thinking?

"Um… wanna watch a movie?"

"Heiji seriously! Did you bring me all the way over here in the blistering cold for a movie? You could've at least told me, we can see it tomorrow but now I'm tired and not really in the mood, now who's going to take me back home-…"

"okay okay stop talking, it's not why I really called you" he interrupted.

"Then why did you?"

Heiji looked away and bit his lip, and then he looked back at her.

"Are you sure you don't wanna see the movie?" he doesn't even have a movie in mind to watch. Brain, where is this coming from?

"Heiji!" she squeaked "what is it? Did you do something?"

"No! What would I do?"

"then what is it?"

"I thought it would be nice to have you over while it's raining" this is certainly not why he called her, she looked at him with raised brows and eyes full of suspicion.

"Heiji are you okay?" she had every right to ask him that, she's always around when it's raining since thunder scare the crap out of her and her father spends most of his time at work, so she always finds shelter at the Hattories, and to be honest there's nothing special about it.

Heiji walked to the Door window on the other side of the living room and opened it -the sound of rain became louder- he stood there looking out facing her with his back.

"Sweetie!" she mumbled as she looked at him concerned, why is he being uncharastically calm all of a sudden?

"I'm fine Kazuha, I just wanted to talk to you about something"

"Yeah!"

He looked at her over his shoulder and raised one arm up." come here" and so she did. She stood in front of him looking at the rain outside facing him with her back as he held her close with both his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. That even made it harder to say what he wanted to say.

'you idiot why did you call her' he thought to himself.

"Heiji please tell me, you're scaring me!" she said softly as they both looked out at the rain.

His mouth was very close to her ear," you know I love you, right?" she felt the warmth of his breath as he said it, and he felt her tremble from her toe up to her head.

"oh my god Heiji! You cheated on me!"

"what? No!, god, no I didn't!"

"Then what is all this about?"

He took off his hand from her waist and walked back to the couch" it's nothing I… I told you it's nice to have you while it's raining" he stammered, 'Heiji never stammers unless… he is obviously lying but what's all this about? Nice to have me while it's raining ay! What if he means he wants to have … oh my god I'm not ready for this, as far as I know, we are both virgins, I-…'

"Kazuha!" he interrupted her train of thoughts.

"yes" she looked up at him flushing, but he had no clue why "Heiji if that's it then I should get back home, my dad must be worried," she said that, and then rushed towards the front door. Heiji looked at her leaving knowing that he missed the chance to tell her the truth, sadness took over his face all of a sudden and Kazuha felt it.

"You are hiding something from me!" she proclaimed as she stood next to the front door. Heiji got to his feet so fast that she slightly jumped out of reflex.

"okay Kazuha, I need to tell you something… I mean to ask you..." he looked away for a while, then looked back at her "what do you think of our relationship?"

Kazuha was startled, of all the things she expected, this was not one of them, not even close.

"Oh, Um… we are friends? Who are dating? That's a good thing right?" she was getting tense of the question to the point that her answers came in a tone of a question. But what she really meant is that she is having the best experience ever dating the guy she has always been in love with who happened to be her best friend.

"that's it? Do you think that's good enough?" he blurted out.

"what do you mean? Being friends? Well, Of course, it is. I mean best friends make the best couples" she giggled nervously seeing that she wasn't sure she got to his point.

He stared at her with a weak smile, eyes still sad. She suddenly gasped" oh my god that's not what you meant! You mean it's not enough, you mean I'm not enough!" Kazuha was literally freaking out "God I'm so stupid!"

"No, no you aren't stupid I'm stupid Kazuha, I am stupid, I'm so sorry, it's not about you, it's just-…"

"It's not about me?" she giggled and it sounded sadder than a cry, her eyes were soaking in tears that she was trying hard not to let them take the trip down her pink cheeks, nevertheless she managed to create the giggle which is much harder than it looks like "so you're breaking up with me, with the not about you thing. Is this supposed to make me feel any better?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, but really it is about me, I'm sorr- "

" don't" she raised her hand with her palm towards Heiji, she was looking down at some spot on the carpet "it's okay, I understand… now I understand!"

"I just hope you can forgive me… someday" he whispered, the appropriate word to describe Heiji's face would be frightened.

She finally looked up at him for as little as one second, enough for him to memorize the look on her face. It pained him, yet kept jumping into his thoughts every little while to remind him of the horrible thing he had done. She looked at him then opened the door, loud rain sound met their ears as she ran outside.

Once she reached the middle of the garden, it thundered twice right after lightning hit.

"Kazuha!" he yelled, he knew how much it scares her, he saw her stopping in the middle of the garden and jumping out of fear, he tried to follow her.

"stay put, don't you ever think of following me" she yelled at him, Then she started running again until she disappeared from his line of sight.

* * *

It's been two days since Kazuha disappeared, no one knows where she went, not even her father who hadn't slept ever since looking for his daughter.

Two days since Heiji broke up with her, although he insists that he didn't to ease his guilt but that's what it was, and he knew its true deep inside.

Two days since he has been hurting, whenever he remembers the look on her face and her eyes soaking with tears. Which is every minute, every minute it jumps into the back of his head as if to torture him!

But then it hit him, Kazuha has no close friends but Heiji, no much relatives, the closest friend right after Heiji would be Ran. And as crazy as it sounds she has got to be there at the Moris.

One hour later his flight landed in Tokyo, and he wasn't disappointed.

Knock knock…

Ran opened the door.

"Oh… Hi, err, Heiji kun!" she stammered, and it didn't take a detective to know she was hiding something.

"Hello Ran nee-chan"

"You're here, did you bring Kazuha?" she stuck her head out of the door looking around.

"not really, I'm actually here to look for her" Heiji mourned, with his eyes looking over Ran's shoulder at the inside of the house.

"look! Why? isn't she in Osaka?… HEIJI" she uttered his name a little louder than the rest of the words.

"she disappeared two days ago, we couldn't find her" Heiji was uncomfortable talking by the door step, it was an unusual behavior for Ran to be rude and not invite him in.

"Oh my god! Okay, Um… get in HEIJI, I'll make you a cup of tea" she uttered his name louder again.

The house was empty, clean and dark. All the curtains were closed, Ran reached to open one to get some morning light inside as Heiji sat on a couch. She was avoiding talking to him. Instead, she went into the kitchen to make the tea and never got out for three minutes already.

By the three minutes the door bell rung and Ran didn't show up to answer, so Heiji got to his feet and answered it.

"Oh, Kudo"

"Oh Hattori, big surprise" Conan said coldly, then started taking off his sneakers.

"you rude little jerk" Heiji murmured on his way back to the couch. Conan walked and sat on the couch parallel to him, after a moment of silence he finally spoke.

"okay, why are you here?"

"I'm here looking for Kazuha, she had disappeared for two days now and I thought she might be here, but it looks like Ran had no idea about-…"

"idiot, she-is-here" Conan interrupted.

"what? Where? I need to talk to her"

"I don't think it's that simple"

"ahou! Why didn't you call me if you knew she was here? I was so worried about her"

"because you got what you deserve!"

Heiji looked at him startled for a sec, his brows raised, but it didn't take too long for his eyes to narrow and turn rigid, cold and scary.

"what do you mean?"

"I know you are cheating on her Hattori"

"what? What was she thinking? I'm not cheating on her"

"denial-…"

"Look tell me exactly what she told you" he interrupted.

"well I heard her talking to Ran, she was very angry and she said that you found another girl and that you broke up with her because you're in love with another girl, that's not fat or something"

"That idiot!" he muttered as he looked at Ran's room on his left side.

"I don't think you should talk to her now"

"Look, I never cheated on her, she has got to know that"

"But you did break up with her"

Heiji looked down at the table placed between them, and it was enough for Conan to know the answer.

"You loved her, didn't you?"

"of course!"

"Then why did you guys end, why did you leave her?"

"because… I don't know" eyes still on the table, he stayed silent for quite a while that Conan thought this was his answer, but when Conan intended to talk he continued.

"I wasn't good for her, I hurt her, you know? I hurt her all the time and sometimes, sometimes… I meant to, and I hated myself for it but I couldn't stop. I loved when she stared at me with her big green eyes that were glistening from her tears. She was so in love with me and I took advantage of it, I was toxic for her. But I loved her, I still do love her. I think a part of me always will. But she deserves so much more and when I left…" he stopped again before he continued, eyes still on the table "I swear the cracks in her heart were visible through her eyes. You could see the pain she was feeling just by looking at her face... But I guess sometimes, you have to hurt someone to help them."

* * *

Please review guys and let me know if this should be a one shot or if I should post another chapter.

To make things clear the last part was copied and pasted from a text I read on facebook and I thought this totally fits, well hopefully :p


End file.
